


stimulation

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Come Marking, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Body Worship, Conditioner as lube, Epilogue of sorts, Explicit Consent, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Unofficial Sequel, credence is just so very gay, directly follows Suppression, percival is enamored and out of his depth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: the morning after the best night of his life, Credence receives confirmation about his suspicions.Percival has the honor of sharing a bed with the dark angel from his dreams, and he doesn't plan to waste the occasion.





	stimulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becameapasttime (mitslits)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/gifts), [Corvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Suppression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314779) by [becameapasttime (mitslits)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/becameapasttime), [Corvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvin/pseuds/Corvin). 



> in other words... they fuck more and percy gets the dick.  
> hi its me again piggy backing on someone else's fic.  
> this time with direct author approval, so, yay. again, the main bulk of 'suppression' is Cre's POV, so this little epilogue is Percival's.
> 
>  
> 
> and btw if anyone ever reaches out to me about the last thing i posted, i'll be happy to take it down, but it is posted anonymously so i have literally no idea how to contact the author lol

Percival awakens to a different sensation than normal. 

He’s being held firmly, around the waist, as he feels a soft huffing of breath exhaled on the back of his neck, then he notices the long slender legs that are tangled with his own stocky and far more muscular ones. 

Ah, yes, his most enchanting house guest also spent the night. 

There had been an awkward shuffle somewhere around three in the morning to get out of bed, needing desperately to brush his teeth, and then offering up his toothbrush for Credence to do the same. 

Percival, in a dreamy haze, recalls how Credence’s pale skin had looked so ethereal in moonlight, and smiles. 

He’d stolen a kiss or two, before falling back to sleep. Percival inhales deeply, and feels Credence stiffen at his back. 

Now there’s heated skin flush to his own, and the obvious press of an erection on his ass. His heart skips a beat. 

“Good morning.” He offers in a hushed whisper, and Credence mumbles a reply into his left shoulder, face buried against his skin. “Did you sleep well?” Percival tries again, and this time, Credence moves. One of his hands begins drifting down from Percival’s chest to his stomach, then lower, making him jolt as his own arousal is brushed over by warm fingertips. 

“Yeah. I had some nice dreams. You were there.” Credence answers quietly, and Percival is beginning to get an idea of what the content of said dreams might have been, judging by how the younger man rocks his hips forward, and muffles a soft groan into the nape of his neck. 

“Would you like me to help make them a reality?” He asks, and he can  _ feel _ Credence’s smile, even before he hears it in his words. “Yeah, if you will just get on your back.” Percival goes, obedient, curious above all else. 

Credence follows him lazily, but instead of merely crawling atop him to grind their cocks together, as he expects, the younger man slots himself between Percival’s spread thighs, kisses him once, wet and hungrily, before mouthing down his chest. Percival is rapidly becoming more and more alert, as Credence’s warm lips reach beside his navel, the picture clears. 

Seconds before his cock finds its way to being guided into Credence’s willing mouth, Percival has the forethought to reach for that messy head of hair, to simply hold on for dear life. With a steady humming, and gentle licks, Credence gets Percival up to full hardness in seconds, as both his hands teasingly grope the sides of his legs, and slide under to squeeze his ass. “Credence, oh god, you’re going to ruin me.” Percival’s head turns to the side, throwing an arm across his face, biting at his own bicep to hold back pathetic noises threatening to leave him, when Credence’s tongue swipes along the underside of his cockhead. 

Sparks of white light begin darting behind his closed eyelids, and Percival’s hips begin to thrust up almost unconsciously, chasing the sensations, while pleasure builds in his gut, he can feel Credence’s grip shifting, long fingers caressing over his cleft, dangerously close to brushing against his hole. 

“I’m going to-” He breaks off, trying to gently force Credence off his cock, which is already throbbing with the start of his orgasm, leaking copious precum onto the younger man’s tongue. Percival’s hand is tight in the short coarse locks of hair, and he succeeds in freeing himself, but when he dares to glance down, seeing Credence prone between his legs is enough to send him over the edge completely. 

Without a touch to his cock but for the warmth of Credence’s breath, Percival comes like that, shivering apart as one fingertip rubs across his hole, moving up to massage his perineum, and then Credence is spluttering apologies, ducking down to lick messily at the streaks of white. 

Percival’s face is growing hot with shame,and from regret at being unwilling to let himself finish in Credence’s mouth, only to feel the bliss of it anyway, as the younger man eagerly laps up his release that’s spilled over his stomach. 

A few more faint dribbles of semen leave his cock and Percival’s body goes limp, as he lets Credence pin him down and push him towards overstimulation. His wicked tongue laps at Percival’s spent cock, and he then noses down to his balls.

“Mister Graves, you’re so handsome like this. In the morning, flushed, I wish I had a camera.”

Percival barks out a laugh, “I’m so glad you don’t. Besides, you’re the beautiful one, not me.” Credence smiles up at him, and then brings his hand to his mouth, fingers shiny with slick that he’s dragged up from Percival’s belly.

He licks them clean, and swallows thickly, letting Percival see his obvious pleasure. “We should go shower.” Percival says weakly, feeling as if he’s the one who’s been thoroughly fucked into the mattress, not merely Credence the night before. “Yeah.” Credence shuffles backwards, not bothering to hide his own erection, and Percival fairly chases after him, lethargic and loose limbed from his orgasm, starting up the water, gathering them both a towel, before stepping inside the four white walls. 

Credence grabs a washrag, wets it, and slathers on some body wash, before dropping to his knees in front of him. 

Percival stares at him open mouthed, until Credence starts from his ankles and carefully works the cloth up to his thighs, and then so matter-of-factly lifts his softened dick out of the way to wash any remaining traces of his come off. “Credence, you don’t have to do this.” 

“But I want to, Mister Graves.” Credence just blinks up at him, lashes wet from the shower spray, looking like holy tears, and then he leans in to kiss Percival’s stomach, which quivers a little as he takes a deep breath. “Okay.”

“Turn around. Please.” Credence adds, and Percival does so, bracing both his hands on the shower wall, only a little concerned. He recalls what he said the night before, and just before opening his mouth to ask, feels a biting kiss on his left asscheek. Credence ignores his yelp of surprise, and brings the washcloth over his ass, down his cleft, before moving away to let the spray rinse off the soap. Credence doesn’t go far, and the next thing Percival knows, long fingered hands are spreading him wide, before a warm tongue licks a wet stripe over his hole. “Oh god...fuck.” 

Percival’s head falls forward to rest on the back of his forearm, and then his eyes flutter closed, as he feels Credence actively licking and nipping kisses to the top of his cleft. 

“Do you have something I could use for-” Credence’s voice breaks off, either from embarrassment or caution, but Percival gets the gist of it. He fumbles for his favorite bottle of conditioner, and passes it back. 

When he forces his eyes open and looks down, he can see Credence touching himself, still on his knees behind Percival. He gets up, at last, by using both hands on Percival’s hips for an anchor, then he thrusts forward, his cock sliding easily in between Percival’s thighs. Credence’s breath is hot on his neck, and he lets out a whine. 

“Do you want to fuck me? Is that it?” Percival gasps out, and he hears another low noise, a moan, before Credence exhales a desperately whined  _ “Yes,”  _ with an answering ragged jerk of his hips. 

“Open me up, like I did for you.” Percival grunts out, and Credence agrees, humming a bit nervously. 

“The water’s going to run cold and make this much less pleasant if you don’t hurry,” he adds, getting a shaky laugh from Credence. Wet slippery fingers, slick with conditioner, brush against Percival’s ass, and one slips in easily enough. 

The last time he’d done this to himself? Hardly twenty four hours ago. Now at last, his fantasies have become reality.

Percival grits his teeth, and pushes back against Credence, silently demanding more. 

Having seen the younger man’s cock, he knows it’ll take at least three for him to comfortably handle it inside himself, so he doesn’t tell Credence to stop until he’s gotten to that many. 

Percival can already feel the spray turning lukewarm, though all he says is, “Will you please fuck me before I fall over?” 

Credence shudders at his back, and rolls his hips forward, grinding the hot thickness of his cock against Percival’s ass, and then bites his shoulder before replying, “Yes, yes, of course, okay.”  

A slow, steady press, and Percival’s entire body melts as Credence pushes inside him, inch by burning inch, until his chest is flat against the cool tiles, and one of the younger man’s hands finds his own, their fingers linking tightly together. 

Credence is extremely close, going off his panting breaths, and Percival can hardly see straight, with every pull back and stroke in, his prostate gets a healthy jab. Credence lets out a noise like a dying cat, and his thrusts become jagged, rapid and deep, before he stops entirely, and trembles against Percival’s back, clinging to him, as heat blooms inside him. 

By the time Percival thinks to reach down and touch himself, Credence is pulling back, and a warm wet rush of fluid oozes down his inner thighs. 

“Oh god, sorry, I got you dirty all over again,” He mumbles, and Percival can’t hold back a shaky laugh.

“So you did.” Credence tugs him into the spray, now borderline cold, kissing him fiercely, reaching between their bodies, getting him off one more time, with frantic tugs, and a sneaky hand reaching behind him to play with his twitching hole. 

As Percival finishes, his groan echoes around the room and Credence’s answering gasp is of pure delight. 

He switches the water off once they’ve gotten properly rinsed, teeth chattering a little from the chill, and passes Credence the first towel. After the younger man has dried off, he gets out of Percival’s way so he can climb out of the shower stall, and offers to help dry him. 

It ends with Credence ruffling his hair and looking at him like he’s hung the moon, and that’s when Percival knows, oh, he’s in trouble. “Breakfast?” He asks, knowing deep down he can’t cook for shit and shouldn’t be offering food to what’s supposed to be a one night stand. Who is he kidding though, Credence is so much more than that. 

“Kowalski's?” Credence suggests, and Percival could kiss him. So he does. 

They get dressed in a flurry of clothing, collecting items from where they’d been shed in a frenzy the night before, and Percival keeps sneaking glances to Credence on the way to the bakery. 

They walk in the door, hand in hand, before he thinks to let go of Credence, Jacob has already spotted them.

He greets them, and says nothing out of the ordinary, but when Credence is looking at the pastry display, Percival catches a knowing glance, and then a wink. He feels his face growing hot even as he can’t hide a smile, and when they’ve sat down, ordered their coffee and treat of choice, he picks up Credence’s hand again. 

He squeezes once, and gets a squeeze in return. 

Credence says nothing for a long moment, before softly whispering, “Thank you, Percival.” 

He smiles, instead of saying the usual  _ ‘of course,’ _ or  _ ‘it’s nothing,’  _ what comes out is “You’re very welcome, anytime.”

Percival finds that, he means it. 

So when Credence becomes a regular guest at his house, it’s normal, and when he offers for Credence to bring his sisters to dinner, that he  _ does _ cook, he’s honestly glad to get to know them. 

They’re family. They are part of Credence’s life, as much as he dares to hope he can be. 

Percival is only a  _ little _ terrified at all this. 

But he’s done more difficult things. 

Like pretend he wasn’t head over heels for the object of one of his biggest investigations of the year. 

This… is nothing. 

It’s almost easy by comparison.

 

* * *

 

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> percy being toweled off is inspired by this: http://momosansovino.tumblr.com/post/157304220643


End file.
